ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Marc Jacobs
Marc Jacobs (born April 9, 1963) is an American fashion designer from NYC and he resides in Paris, France. He is the head designer with over 200 retail stores in 80 countries. He was the creative director of the French design house Louis Vuitton from 1997 to 2013. Jacobs was on Time ''magazine's "2010 Time 100" list of the 100 most influential people in the world, and ranked number 14 on ''Out magazine's 2012 list of "50 Most Powerful Gay Men and Women in America". Shoes Marc Jacobs - Cachem patent leather sandal.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 011.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff (Jun 4, 2007) Accessories Handbags Marc Jacobs - Venetia zip satchel handbag.jpg|''Venetia'' 9-2-07 Chad Johnson 001.jpg|Chad Johnson (Sep 2, 2007) Earrings Marc Jacobs - Hook earring.jpg 6-25-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2018) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Suede Thigh-High Boots Mark Jacobs.png 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 001.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png Out in Berlin.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) September 7, 2009 001.png Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 003.jpg At Berlin airport.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png 9-9-09 Leaving NRJ Radio 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) NRJ Music Awards.jpg|NRJ Music Awards (Sep 9, 2009) Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 005.jpg Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 006.jpg V magazine 61 Blue cover.jpg|Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) V magazine 61 Pink cover.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 3.jpg|(Sep 9, 2009) 9-9-09 Virgin Megastore 003.jpg 9-10-09 Leaving La Tremoille Hotel in Paris 003.jpg|(Sep 10, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 412.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png Marc Jacobs - Thrash clutch.jpg With Madonna.jpg|(Sep 14, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs Spring 2010 RTW Satin Bra and Shirt.jpg Marc Jacobs - SS10C 002.jpg 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 21, 2009) 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 002.jpg Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg|(Sep 30, 2009) 00090m.jpg 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|ACE Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 00510m.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 001.jpg|Good Morning America (Feb 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Marc_Jacobs_Fall_Winter_2012_Beaver_Hat.jpg|[B] Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Black scarf with safety pin.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 006.jpg|(Apr 6, 2012) Marc_Jacobs_Fall_Winter_2012_Fox_and_Goat_Hat.jpg|[B] Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Tinsel Tweed Skirt.jpg Marc Jacobs Fall Winter 2012 Black pilgrim shoes.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 004.jpg|Mert and Marcus (Apr 6, 2012) 0-0-12 Mert and Marcus Behind the Scenes 004.jpg|Mert and Marcus Marc Jacobs - FW12C sunglasses 002.jpg 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 005.jpg|(Nov 28, 2012) Marc Jacobs - FW12C - sunglasses.jpg 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 003.jpg|(Dec 14, 2012) *B ^bHat by Stephen Jones for Marc Jacobs. Autumn/Winter 2013 Collection Marc Jacobs - Autumn-Winter 2013 Collection.jpg 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 010.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) Fall 2015 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 12, 2015) Marc Jacobs - Fall 2015 RTW Collection 002.jpg Marc Jacobs - Fall 2015 RTW Collection 003.jpg|Gloves 6-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) Spring 2016 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Spring 2016 RTW Collection.jpg 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 10-19-15 AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 Theater in NYC 001.jpg Marc Jacobs - Spring 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg GAP004.jpg|Grammy Afterparty (Feb 15, 2016) 2-15-16 Leaving Elyx House in LA 001.jpg Fall 2016 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall 2016 Collection.jpg Marc Jacobs - Taffeta blouse (FW16RTWC).jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs Runway Show in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 18, 2016) 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 002.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 004.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 005.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 009.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 006.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 007.jpg 2-18-16 Marc Jacobs show 008.jpg 2-18-16 Performance at Rose Bar at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 002.jpg Marc Jacobs - Fall 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg 8-4-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2016) Spring/Summer 2017 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Spring 2017 RTW Collection 003.jpg 9-23-16 Inez and Vinoodh 012.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2016) Marc Jacobs - Spring 2017 RTW Collection 004.jpg 9-23-16 Inez and Vinoodh 014.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2016) Marc Jacobs - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 001.jpg 10-20-16 Leaving a Building in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2016) Marc Jacobs - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 002.jpg 10-22-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 22, 2016) Fall/Winter 2017 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2017 RTW Collection.jpg 10-18-17 Instagram 004.jpg|(Oct 18, 2017) Marc Jacobs - Gold-plated hoop earrings.jpg 10-20-17 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2017) Marc Jacobs - Dot earrings.jpeg|''Dot'' 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|(Nov 5, 2017) Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2018 RTW Collection.jpg 10-4-18 Leaving The Late Show 001.jpg|(Oct 4, 2018) Spring/Summer 2019 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Spring-Summer 2019 RTW Collection.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 001.jpg|(Oct 15, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Spring-Summer 2019 RTW Collection 002.jpg 11-26-18 NHK World Japan 001.jpg|(Nov 26, 2018) Fall/Winter 2019 RTW Collection Marc Jacobs - Fall-Winter 2019 RTW Collection.jpg 5-5-19 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 5, 2019) Resort 2019 Collection *Inspired collection by Perry Ellis' Spring/Summer 1993 RTW. Marc Jacobs - Resort 2019 Collection.jpeg Marc Jacobs - Resort 2019 Collection 002.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 002.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Dr. Martens x Marc Jacobs.jpg|Dr. Martens for MJ 5-3-19 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 3, 2019) 2-2-20 At a rented house in Miami 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2020) Spring/Summer 2020 RTW Collection Stephen Jones x Marc Jacobs - SS20RTWC.jpg|Stephen Jones x MJ Marc Jacobs - Fitted puff sleeve wool blazer.jpeg Marc Jacobs - Stitched wool fitted vest.jpg Marc Jacobs - High rise wide leg wool trousers.jpg 0-0-19 Sølve Sundsbø 036.jpg|Sølve Sundsbø (2019) Custom Marc Jacobs Custom Vogue Dress.jpg|[A] 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 001.jpg|Mert and Marcus (Apr 6, 2012) 9-14-12 Instagram 007.jpg|(Sep 14, 2012) Marc Jacobs - Custom outfit 001.jpg 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) Marc Jacobs - Custom outfit 002.jpg 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 004.jpg *A ^aCustom made by Marc Jacobs, based off of the Fall/Winter 2012 collection. Makeup MJBeauty Social networks Marc Jacobs - New Nudes - Understudy 114 sheer gel lipstick.jpg|''New Nudes: Understudy 114'' lip créme Marc Jacobs - Poutliner Nudeist.jpg|''(P)outliner: (Nude)ist 300'' longwear lip pencil Marc Jacobs - Twinkle pop eye stick.jpg|''Twinkle Pop'' eyeshadow stick 5-24-15 Instagram 003.jpg 5-24-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 24, 2015) MJBeauty - Le Marc - Liquid lip crayon.jpg|''Le Marc'' liquid lip crayon 1-12-18 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jan 12, 2018) Events 02-00-17 Mason Poole 031.jpg|Mason Poole (Feb 2017) 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 005.jpg|Super Bowl (Feb 5, 2017) 2-12-17 Red carpet at 59th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2017) MJBeauty - LoveMarc lip gel 108 - Have We Met.jpg|''Love Marc: Have We Met? 108'' lip gel 11-20-16 Red carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 003.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 20, 2016) Marc Jacobs - Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation.jpg|''Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation SPF 25'' Marc Jacobs - Dew drops - Coconut gel highlighter.jpg|''Dew Drops'': Coconut gel highlighter Marc Jacobs - Soft Glow Duo - Air Blush - Kink and kisses 504.jpg|''Air Blush: Kink and Kisses 504'' soft glow duo Marc Jacobs - Eye-conic Glambition 720 multi-finish eyeshadow palette.jpg|''Eye-Conic: Glambition 720'' multi-finish eyeshadow palette Marc Jacobs - Eye-Conic Edgitorail 750 multi-finish eyeshadow palette.jpg|''Eye-Conic: Edgitorial 750'' multi-finish eyeshadow palette Marc Jacobs - Magic Marc'er waterproof liquid eyeliner.jpg|''Magic Marc'er'' waterproof liquid eyeliner Marc Jacobs - Velvet Noir major volume mascara.jpg|''Velvet Noir'' mascara Marc Jacobs - Blacque highliner gel crayon eyeliner.jpg|''Blacque'' highliner gel crayon eyeliner Marc Jacobs - (P)outliner longwear lip pencil - (P)rim rose 304.jpg|''(P)outliner: (P)rim Rose 304'' longwear lip pencil Marc Jacobs - Le Marc - Cream & Sugar 284 lipstick.jpg|''Le Marc: Cream and Sugar 284'' lip créme 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 005.jpg|Hannah Khymych (Jan 28, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation.jpg|''Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation SPF 25'' Marc Jacobs - Soft Glow Duo - Air Blush - Kink and kisses 504.jpg|''Air Blush: Kink and Kisses 504'' soft glow duo Marc Jacobs - Blacque highliner gel crayon eyeliner.jpg|''Blacque'' highliner gel crayon eyeliner Marc Jacobs - Eye-Conic multi-finish eyeshadow palette in Fantascene 790.jpg|''Eye-Conic: Fantascene 790'' multi-finish eyeshadow palette Marc Jacobs - Velvet Noir major volume mascara.jpg|''Velvet Noir'' mascara Marc Jacobs - Le Marc lip créme in Core Cora 234.jpg|''Le Marc: Core Cora 234'' lip créme Marc Jacobs - Le Marc Lip Crème - Oh Miley 200.jpg|''Le Marc: Oh! Miley 200'' lip créme 6-16-18 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation.jpg|''Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation SPF 25'' Marc Jacobs - Perfect tan O!Mega Bronze in Tan-Tastic 104 silver.png|''O!Mega Bronze: Tan-Tastic 104'' perfect tan Marc Jacobs - O!Mega Eyeshadow in Daddi-O! gel powder eyeshadow.jpg|''O!Mega: Daddi-O!'' gel powder eyeshadow Marc Jacobs - O!Mega Eyeshadow in The Bigi-O! gel powder eyeshadow.jpg|''O!Mega: The Big-O!'' gel powder eyeshadow Marc Jacobs - Highliner glam glitter in Glitz Blitz 31 gel eye grayon.jpg|''Glitz Blitz 31'' highliner gel eye crayon Marc Jacobs - Highliner matte gel eye crayon in Pink Of Me 59.jpg|''Pink Of Me 59'' highliner matte gel eye crayon Marc Jacobs - Magic Marc'er waterproof liquid eyeliner.jpg|''Magic Marc'er'' waterproof liquid eyeliner Marc Jacobs - Velvet Noir major volume mascara.jpg|''Velvet Noir'' mascara Marc Jacobs - Longwear lip pencil -(P)outliner in Honey (Bum) 302.jpg|''(P)outliner: Honey (Bum) 302'' longwear lip pencil Marc Jacobs - Le Marc lip créme in Georgie Girl 214.jpg|''Le Marc: Georgie Girl 214'' lip créme 8-31-18 ASIB Premiere red carpet 003.jpg|(Aug 31, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Flashlight see-quins glam glitter eye shadow.jpg|''Flashlight'' glitter eye shadow Marc Jacobs - Le Marc Lip Crème - Oh Miley 200.jpg|''Le Marc: Oh! Miley 200'' lip créme 9-24-18 ASIB LA premiere Black Carpet 006.jpg|(Sep 24, 2018) 9-27-18 Instagram 004.jpg|(Sep 27, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation.jpg|''Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation SPF 25'' Marc Jacobs - Finish Line - perfecting coconut setting powder.jpg|''Finish Line'' powder Marc Jacobs - Eye-conic Glambition 720 multi-finish eyeshadow palette.jpg|''Eye-Conic: Glambition 720'' multi-finish eyeshadow palette Marc Jacobs - Blacque highliner gel crayon eyeliner.jpg Marc Jacobs - Velvet Noir major volume mascara.jpg|''Velvet Noir'' mascara Marc Jacobs - New Nudes - Sheer gel lipstick.jpg|''New Nudes'' sheer gel lipstick 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 003.jpg|(Oct 15, 2018) 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 004.jpg|(Nov 8, 2018) Media and advertising GagaXApple Joanne (5).jpg|Apple Commercial (2016) Photoshoots 0-0-18 Marilyn Minter 001 Alt.jpg|Marilyn Minter (2018) 0-0-18 Jay L. Clendenin 011 Alt.jpg|Jay L. Clendenin (2018) 11-18-18 Miller Mobley 002.jpg|Miller Mobley (Nov 18, 2018) 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 004.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Candids Marc Jacobs - Boy Gorgeous 222.jpg|''Le Créme: Boy Gorgeous 222'' lipstick 8-30-18 Out in Venice 003.jpg|(Aug 30, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Highliner gel eye crayon - Blue Me Away 84.jpg|''Blue Me Away 84'' eyeliner 5-25-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg|(May 25, 2018) Marc Jacobs - Velvet Noir major volume mascara.jpg|''Velvet Noir'' mascara 11-30-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 30, 2017) Marc Jacobs - Shameless Youthful Look 24-H Foundation.jpg|''Shameless Youthful'' Look 24-H Foundation 5-27-18 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|(May 27, 2018) Marc Jacobs - (P)outliner longwear lip pencil - (P)rim rose 304.jpg|''(P)outliner'' longwear lip pencil Marc Jacobs - New Nudes - Understudy 114 sheer gel lipstick.jpg|''New Nudes: Understudy 114'' sheer gel lipstick 5-26-18 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg|(May 26, 2018) 6-24-18 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jun 24, 2018) Other Lady_Gaga_Marc_Jacobs_Madonna.png|Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week (Sep 14, 2009) Lady_Gaga_and_Marc_Jacobs_ace_awards.png|Accessories Council Excellence Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|Mario Testino (May 4, 2010) 9-22-12 Backstage Meet and greet 015.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour at Stade de France (Sep 22, 2012) 47-kt-fw16.jpg Links *Official website *MJBeauty - Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Sunglasses Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows